McFamily
by Washington-Jones
Summary: Tim ne se rappelle rien avant son arrivée chez les McGee. L'unique chose qui lui reste de son ancienne vie, c'est une photo et un nom qui au détour d'une enquête vont raviver des souvenirs. Et pas uniquement les siens... (Résumé gracieusement offert par Gwenetsi.)
1. Prologue

**Une Collab avec MarieCeline (notre vénérée McGeek-addict) pour une histoire sur notre Timmy-adoré. Ce prologue est de la Grande MC, donc, acclamez-la pour son génie et son talent, comme je le fais chaque jour en me levant le matin, avant de prendre mon petit-déjeuner. (si-si, c'est vrai ! Faites-le, ça va changer votre vie !) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et... à très bientôt pour le chapitre numéro un (que vous savez même pas de qui il est, sauf si vous êtes un enfant caché de Gibbs). Gros bisous à vous et bonne lecture. Washington-Jones (qui est honorée de faire une collab avec MarieCeline). 3 3 3 3 **

* * *

><p>Une sonnerie stridente retentit dans la chambre éclairée par la faible lumière de l'aube. L'agent spécial McGee, déjà réveillé, appuya sur l'engin électronique pour faire cesser le bruit. Il s'extirpa des draps, et s'assit sur le rebord du matelas, en enfouissant la tête dans ses mains. Il se préparait mentalement pour aller au travail.<p>

Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il avait des insomnies. Ceci-dit, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps - depuis plusieurs années. Il essaya de se convaincre que c'était seulement le bruit tapageur et répétitif de la pluie contre sa fenêtre qui le privait de sommeil, mais il savait bien au fond, que ce n'était pas ça.

Il se leva, et en traînant des pieds, se dirigea jusqu'à sa cuisine, où il se prépara un café au lait. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une commode en bois, placée dans un coin du salon. Il ouvrit le tiroir et sortit de sous une liasse d'anciennes factures, un vieux cliché, de forme carrée, jauni par le temps, et qui prenait la poussière. Pourtant, c'était une des choses les plus précieuses qu'il possédait. Un faible sourire éclaira son visage. Il referma le tiroir, et observa le cliché, pour la énième fois.

Sur cette photographie en sépia, il apparaissait au premier plan. Timothy McGee, âgé de quatre ans, fixait l'objectif, un large sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent. La capuche de son coupe-vent était rejetée en arrière. Il se trouvait sur un quai, et la mer, bien qu'immobile sur le cliché, semblait agitée à ce moment-là. Plusieurs navires de guerre étaient visibles en arrière-plan. Sur la droite, tout proche de lui, un bras apparaissait, un peu flou. De la main – qui semblait se tendre vers lui - jusqu'à l'épaule. Et la photo s'arrêtait là.

C'était le bras de quelqu'un de relativement petit. Un enfant sûrement. L'informaticien avait été intrigué, et il s'était même demandé s'il le connaissait. Malheureusement, il ne gardait aucun souvenir de cette journée. Il avait finit par se dire que ça devait être un simple passant, qui se baladait sur le port, tout comme lui, à l'époque, et qui avait été photographié par hasard.

Ému, comme s'il voyait cette image pour la première fois, il passa ses doigts sur le papier glacé, en ôtant délicatement la poussière qui s'y était installé. Il la retourna. Une inscription rédigée à la main figurait au dos. Une écriture arrondie et délicate, provenant d'une main féminine, sûrement :

_Port de Norfolk, Février 1981._

Cette photographie, il la possédait depuis longtemps. Personne dans son entourage n'était au courant. Et c'était mieux comme ça. Personne ne devait savoir, c'était un secret – son secret -, qu'il portait sur ses épaules depuis des années, et qui revenait le hanter, parfois.

Il avait été adopté. Abandonné par sa famille biologique, il avait été recueilli à l'âge de quatre ans. Il avait eu une autre vie, avant d'habiter chez les McGee. Cette photo vieille de trente ans, ainsi qu'un nom de famille : c'était tout ce qui lui restait.


	2. Chapter 1

**Un chapitre par... votre servitrice (oui-oui, ça existe) pov Timmy. Bonne lecture à vous et à très bientot pour un chapitre de MarieCeline !Bisous!**

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, partager l'ascenseur avec Tony était presque <em>confortable<em>. Le bavardage incessant de l'italien était familier, et il permettait à Timothy de retrouver sa routine, de s'éloigner doucement de cette vieille photographie, de se remettre doucement dans la réalité qui était la sienne : le NCIS. Il n'écoutait pas ce que racontait Tony, acceptant simplement la voix de son collègue comme un repère vers la surface, pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans le passé. C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait, quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Ca va McGee ?

Il se tourna vers l'italien, surpris aussi bien par la geste que par le ton concerné.

Pris de cours, il chercha un moyen rapide d'éluder la question autre qu'un « ça va », sachant que Tony n'acceptait pas qu'on lui serve sa propre médecine.

-Je… Des histoires de famille. Rien de grave.

-Ah. Hé bah… j'espère que ça va s'arranger.

Etrangement, Tony était toujours mal à l'aise quand le sujet familial atterrissait dans une conversation. Timothy en ignorait la raison mais, pour aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas se plaindre : il avait exactement ce qu'il voulait, la tranquillité. Les deux jeunes hommes attendirent dans un silence un peu moins confortable que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Un peu moins confortable, mais pas désagréable pour autant.

Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Tim jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent, et que Tony ne s'échappe à grandes enjambées du petit habitacle de métal. Le fuyait-il ? Voilà qui aurait été surprenant. Non, Tony devait simplement avoir mieux à faire pour le moment. Convaincu, l'informaticien s'installa à son bureau, café à la main.

Il alluma son ordinateur, enleva son manteau, ouvrit son tiroir de droite et constata avec déception que ses provisions de nutter butter étaient à sec. Il poussa un soupir et entra son mot de passe pour commencer à travailler quand il entendit son collègue se lever, traverser l'OpenSpace et aller au distributeur. Voilà qui était étrange. Tony était venu avec son café et celui de Gibbs, qu'il avait déjà posé sur le bureau du Patron, il avait un paquet de barres chocolatés entamé à côté de lui : qu'allait-il donc faire là-bas ?

Par curiosité, Timothy releva le nez de son clavier quand il vit l'italien revenir vers son bureau, sans s'arrêter pour aller… jusqu'à lui. Il posa deux sachets de la friandise adorée sur le tapis de souris de l'informaticien avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner travailler.

D'ordinaire, Tony n'était pas le collègue sympathique qui vous apporte un café comme ça, gratuitement. Avec Anthony DiNozzo, rien n'était jamais gratuit. Mais, parfois, quand la Lune était bleue, que les cochons d'Inde volaient en fumant du LSD et que personne n'était là dans l'Open Space alors là, parfois, Tony se montrait sympathique. Comme ce matin.

Les deux collègues entreprirent de finir leurs rapports, relire quelques vieux dossiers, en attendant l'arrivée de Gibbs. Ils étaient tous les deux en avance. Tim, parce qu'il n'avait pas tellement dormi que ça cette nuit et Tony… sans doute avait-il passé la nuit au bureau, comme ça lui arrivait quand il y avait des travaux chez lui, ou… ou pour d'autres raisons que Timothy ignorait.

Quand Gibbs arriva, il ne fut pas surpris de voir ses deux agents au travail. Ce qui l'étonna, ce fut de constater que DiNozzo semblait capable de rester concentrer sans harceler le plus jeune de tout un tas de questions plus idiotes les unes que les autres. Peut-être Tim était-il malade ? Se sentant concerné, il posa son regard perçant sur le jeune agent. Timothy avait l'air fatigué, mais pas malade. Il lança un regard à DiNozzo qui secoua la tête. C'était personnel. Restait à espérer que cela n'affecterait pas l'informaticien dans son travail.

Tim pianotait sur son clavier, tel le virtuose de l'informatique qu'il était, quand un « pop ! » caractérisque se fit entendre. Il s'arrêta un instant, une main sur la souris, l'autre en l'air, surpris. Qui pouvait bien se connecter pour discuter avec lui à une heure pareille ? Il travaillait ! Alors, pourquoi était-il connecté à sa messagerie instantanée ? Pour pouvoir admirer les évolutions du statut d'Abby. Il avait beau avoir tiré un trait sur leur histoire, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il aimait savoir ce qu'elle devenait, ce qu'elle faisait et… justement, c'était elle qui venait de lui envoyer un message.

_Ooooooooh Timmy ! _

_Abs ?_

_Je te fais un ENOOOOOOOOOORME câlin par la pensée, en attendant que tu descendes au labo. _

_Euh… Abby ?_

_Tu sais que je suis là pour toi hein ? Tu sais que je ne dirai jamais non à mon Timmy adoré, tu le sais hein ?_

_Euh… Oui-oui Abby ! Je… je travaille là !_

_Passe dès que tu peux ! Bert et moi, on va te faire des cookies-smileys !_

Il esquissa un sourire : Abby savait vraiment remonter le moral aux gens. Cependant, une question subsistait : comment avait-elle su ? Tony ? L'informaticien jeta un œil dans la direction de son collègue, mais celui-ci dormait à poings fermés, tête en arrière, glissé dans son fauteuil. Le plus jeune eut une grimace en imaginant le mauvais traitement que subissaient les cervicales de son collègue : il n'y avait vraiment que Tony pour dormir dans de pareilles conditions. Sa nuit avait due être plus difficile qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bureau vide en face de celui de l'italien : leur collègue n'avait peut-être toujours pas récupéré de cette mauvaise grippe…

Il soupira encore. Gibbs était à la morgue. Tony dormait. Ils n'avaient rien à faire. Peut-être pourrait-il… non, il ne pouvait pas utiliser le NCIS pour faire des recherches sur son passé, c'était idiot : tout le monde pouvait avoir accès à ses fichiers. Non, mais, il pouvait peut-être regarder la photo, encore une fois ? Après avoir vérifié que Tony dormait toujours et que personne ne l'épiait, Timothy McGee sortit son portefeuille de sa veste, l'ouvrit, et en extirpa avec mille et une précaution la seule trace de son passé qu'il possédait encore : cette mystérieuse photo jaunie par les années.


	3. Chapter 2

**La Grande MarieCeline a encore frappé ! (prosternez-vous devant sa magnificence !) Acclamez-la et vous aurez peut-être le prochain chapitre avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. :D **

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture les zami(e)s !**

* * *

><p>Timothy fixait le cliché si intensément que tout devenait flou. Seule l'image se détachait, plus nette que jamais. Les bruits environnants, comme la sonnerie d'un téléphone, d'un ascenseur qui s'ouvre ou de doigts qui s'activent sur un clavier, disparurent en un bruit de fond, tout juste perceptible.<p>

Il se sentait un peu moins triste et un peu moins fatigué, en se voyant sur cette image, jeune et heureux. Il avait tout fait pour se rappeler de sa vie d'avant, ou même ; de cette journée sur le port. Rien ne lui était jamais revenu. A part peut être le rugissement du vent, et le soleil, qui était éblouissant ce jour-là. Mais il ne se souvenait d'absolument personne. C'était à se demander qui avait pris la photo.

Il soupira. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas existé avant d'arriver chez les McGee. Oh, bien sûr, cette famille l'avait parfaitement accueilli. Ils s'étaient occupés de lui comme s'il avait été leur véritable enfant. Il avait été choyé et aimé. Tim leur en était reconnaissant.

Il ferma les yeux, et les rides de son front causées par la réflexion s'estompèrent. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Il était si épuisé qu'il aurait même avalé une gorgée du café infect de son patron. Ses muscles se détendirent, sa tête basculait lentement, il sombrait petit à petit...

Un léger raclement de gorge lui fit rouvrir les yeux, et il se maudit intérieurement en voyant la personne qui lui faisait face.

Il aurait dû se rappeler qu'un DiNozzo ne dort jamais vraiment le matin au bureau, même s'il a peu dormi la nuit précédente. Ce serait une mauvaise idée, particulièrement aujourd'hui : Gibbs pouvant revenir de la morgue à n'importe quel moment. Non, un DiNozzo ne dort pas le matin. Il somnole seulement. Tim aurait dû se souvenir également que Tony avait toujours été très curieux.

L'agent senior se tenait en face de lui, séparé de l'informaticien par son bureau. Et juste derrière, Gibbs. Assis, fronçant les sourcils, fixant son plus jeune agent. Ce dernier piqua un fard. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau, y jeta la photo, et le referma brusquement. Mais ça ne servait à rien, Tony l'avait vue. Tim leva lentement les yeux vers son collègue, honteux de s'être fait surprendre à ce moment.

- Tu sais, le bleu, si tu étais un peu moins grincheux, et si tu souriais comme tu le faisais là-dessus, je t'aurais reconnu plus facilement...

L'italien sourit sincèrement, pour l'encourager. Mais, mis à part ses lèvres, son visage n'était que curiosité. Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, c'était dans sa nature : Tony aime tout savoir sur tout le monde. Parfois même, il apporte du réconfort quand ça ne va pas. Son soutien lui avait été précieux lorsqu'il broyait du noir après avoir tué un flic. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

Gibbs lança avec ironie.

- Pas trop fatiguant ce boulot, McGee ?

- Non patron, j'étais juste...

Tony l'interrompit.

- En train de roupiller, le bleu au bois dormant. Je t'ai adressé la parole plusieurs fois, et tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Sa phrase finie, l'italien retourna à son bureau, en gardant imperceptiblement les sourcils froncés. Le sujet était sensible, il l'avait compris. McGee lui en était reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir abordé.

En tournant la tête vers le bureau placé en face de celui de Tony, il s'aperçut qu'il était à présent occupé. Kate était arrivée, et il ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Le manque de sommeil ne lui réussissait pas. La jeune femme le regardait avec inquiétude.

Génial. Maintenant il était épié par ses deux collègues, et par son patron. Tout ça parce qu'il avait des cernes qui ne s'effaceraient probablement jamais.

Un ''pop'', sortant des haut parleurs de son ordinateur retentit. Un message instantané, qui s'afficha. Il était d'Abby.

_Timmy, tu peux descendre maintenant ? Les cookies sont prêts !_

Pas d'affaire, pas d'enlèvement, pas de marine retrouvé mort. Il pouvait s'éclipser quelques instants. McGee quitta les bureaux, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, qui le mena à l'étage en dessous. S'il y avait une personne capable de lui remonter le moral, c'était bien Abby. A son entrée dans le laboratoire, la scientifique l'accueillit avec une assiette débordante de cookies tout juste sortis du four, et un câlin qui l'apaisa quelque peu. Elle mit fin à leur étreinte, et l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Comment as-tu su que quelque chose n'allait pas, Abs ?

Elle lui fourra un grand verre de Caf-Pow dans les mains, croisa les bras, et regarda dans un coin de la pièce.

- Tony m'a envoyé un mail...

Timothy ne savait plus quoi penser. Bien sûr, il était touché que son collègue se fasse du souci, mais tout de même : envoyer un mail à Abby ? Et puis quoi encore ? Ce n'était pas du tout du genre de DiNozzo. Il avait du mal à y croire. La jeune gothique sembla deviner le fond de sa pensée. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée.

- Timmy ! Ne sois pas surpris. Tu sais bien que Tony s'inquiète pour toi, même s'il ne te le dira jamais.

Elle posa à nouveau une main sur son épaule et pencha la tête, en lui souriant.

- Et il n'est pas le seul à s'inquiéter ! Si jamais tu veux en parler...

La laborantine le couvait d'un doux regard, qui fit sortir le soleil de derrière les nuages. Tim sourit faiblement. Il n'en revenait pas. Il allait déjà mieux. Le remède Abby était décidément très efficace. Mais, même si la jeune femme était très compréhensive, il ne se sentait pas près de lui révéler ce qui lui faisait perdre le sommeil.

- Un jour, peut être. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Elle acquiesça, en lui fourrant une pile de cookies au beurre de cacahuète dans les mains.

- Merci.

McGee allait à retourner à son bureau, mais il renonça à l'idée, venant d'être frappé par une plus grande encore.

- Abby ? Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

- Je t'écoute ?

- Une recherche dans le fichier. Un certain Vinezzi. Limite la recherche à l'état de Virginie.

- Tu n'as pas un prénom ? Ça faciliterait les choses.

- Non.

La gothique fronça les sourcils.

- Qui est cet homme ?

McGee hésita. Non, il ne dirait rien. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir sur l'identité de cet homme, et ne voulait pas non plus lui dire la vérité. Il savait juste qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, que le secret serait bien gardé, avec elle. Il n'avait jamais osé taper ce nom de famille dans un moteur de recherche. La peur, peut être, de découvrir quelque chose qui le décevrait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû attendre si longtemps, mais le moment semblait venu, et si c'était elle qui effectuait la recherche, ça lui faciliterait grandement les choses.

- Je... je t'expliquerai plus tard, Abby.

- Oh. C'est personnel...

Elle plissa les yeux, et le gratifia d'un – faux – regard menaçant.

- Tu as intérêt à tenir ta parole !

McGee déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

- Fais-moi signe dès que tu as un résultat.

Il remonta à l'étage, les bras chargés de pâtisseries, et d'une bonne dose de caféine. Toujours épuisé, mais un peu moins mélancolique.


	4. Chapter 3

**Le sadisme de Washington-Jones ne connaissant pas de limite... sortez les mouchoirs mes amies : ceci est un flash-back !**

**Bonne lecture à vous et gros bisous (et n'oubliez pas : prochain chapitre de MarieCeline!)**

* * *

><p>-Caporal McGee, si vous pouviez empêcher votre fille de mettre les doigts dans la pâte à gâteau, vous aurez une médaille supplémentaire !<p>

La mère de famille tenait dans une main le fouet dont goûtait encore la pâte chocolatée et de l'autre, tentait de protéger la mixture sucrée des assauts répétés de la mimine de son enfant. Mais, c'était sans compter sur le fait que Patrick McGee voulait, lui aussi, goûter la préparation.

-Patrick ! Mais tu es encore pire que ta fille !

Ashley venait de prendre son mari sur le fait : l'index plongé dans la pâte, alors que la petite main de Sarah avait entièrement disparue dans les profondeurs du saladier. La jeune femme soupira en secouant la tête de gauche à droite devant les mines de chiens battus de son marine d'époux et de sa petite fille.

-Vous êtes terribles tous les deux ! Sarah, je peux encore comprendre : elle n'a que deux ans ! Mais toi Patrick, tu es quand même un adulte !

-Mais c'est si bon…

-Ah vi ! Bon !

Ashley bien qu'exaspérée, ne put retenir un rire en voyant l'air réjouit de Sarah, qui venait de replonger sa main dans le gâteau pour faire goûter à sa mère. Ils avaient beau être les deux plus grands gourmands de la planète, elle n'en avait pas moins beaucoup de chance de les avoir.

Elle allait chercher un moule pour pouvoir mettre le dessert au four quand on sonna à la porte.

-Vous ne touchez à rien, je vais ouvrir !

Et c'est d'une voix chantante, alors qu'elle essuyait ses mains dans un torchon, qu'elle lança le traditionnel « j'aaaaarrive ! » tout en trottinant vers la porte d'entrée.

McFamily – McFamily – McFamily – McFamily – McFamily – McFamily – McFamily

-Alors, on y va, à cette partie de pêche ?

-OUAIIIIIS !

Les deux petits garçons se mirent à sautiller d'excitation sous le regard bienveillant de leur mère.

-Prends-en soin. Tim est encore petit, et j'ai peur qu'il ne s'approche trop du bord de l'eau.

-Ellen, tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais le pousser dans le lac ?

-Non, bien sûr mais…

-Oh Maman ! Ca va être tellement génial ! Et avec Timmy, on va manger les poissons qu'on aura pêchés et on te ramènera un énooooooooooooooorme brochet !

-Et des noisettes !

-Si tu veux Timmy… des noisettes aussi… Mais surtout, on va ramener des tas de poisons plus grands que nous !

-Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

Ellen, pleine d'indulgence pour ses garçons, les écoutaient alors qu'ils lui expliquaient pour la énième fois leur programme. Si elle était étonnée que son mari les emmène à la pêche, elle n'en était pas moins soulagée : elle avait besoin de calme, et l'énergie sans fin de ses deux petits diables était parfois difficile à supporter. Elle espérait juste que Timothy ne tomberait pas à l'eau. Oh, bien sûr, ils avaient des tenues de rechange dans le coffre de la voiture, et au chalet aussi, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses enfants.

Elle sentit tout à coup une petite main s'attarder sur son bras : Timothy voulait lui parler.

-Dis Maman, est-ce que c'est pour de vrai qu'on peut pêcher une sirène ?

La jeune mère passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

-Oui, je pense que c'est possible mon chéri.

-Mais alors… t'es une sirène ?

Ellen fut surprise par la question, mais son petit garçon avait l'air terriblement bouleversé par la question.

-Non chéri, pourquoi ça ?

-Hé ben, comme tu es très belle et très gentille et ta voix elle est plus belle que celle de Ariel, j'ai pensé que peut-être Papa il t'avait pêché dans l'eau et que tu pouvais plus rentrer chez toi et… je t'aime Maman !

Les petits bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Emerveillée par tant d'amour, Ellen s'abaissa au niveau de son fils pour le serrer contre elle.

-Mon chéri, il faut que tu saches une chose : c'est que je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

-Plus que mon grand frère ?

-Je vous aime tous les deux autant. Mais tu es mon petit garçon. Tu le sais ça ?

-Oui Maman.

-Alors file attraper pleins de gros poissons. Et garde-moi quelques noisettes si tu peux.

L'enfant adressa son plus beau sourire à sa mère avant de courir sur le carrelage de l'entrée pour rejoindre ses compagnons de pêche, faisant claquer ses petites bottes de marin contre le sol.

-Attendez-moi !

McFamily – McFamily – McFamily – McFamily – McFamily – McFamily – McFamily

Timothy, assis à l'arrière de la voiture, faisait battre ses petites jambes contre le fauteuil.

-Arrête Timmy, sinon, on ira pas à la pêche !

Le petit garçon jeta un regard inquiet à son grand frère qui, de bonne humeur, lui adressa un grand sourire rassurant.

-On va bien s'amuser. Tu verras !

Timothy acquiesça vigoureusement. Il était certain que cette journée allait être la plus belle de toute sa vie ! Il s'installa bien droit dans la banquette arrière et commença à chantonner, balançant sa tête en rythme. Il aimait beaucoup la pêche, et attraper des poissons plus grands que lui, c'était la chose la plus géniale qui devait exister sur Terre. Il en était sûr, tout le monde serait très fier de lui, et tout le monde lui dirait que c'était très bien et il serait drôlement content.

-Timmy, regarde ! Un aigle !

-Ou ça ? Ou ça !

-Là !

-Oooooh ! C'est très grand comme oiseau !

-C'est beau hein ?

-Il va me manger tout cru !

-Mais non…

-Mais…Mais il est trèèèèèèès grand ! J'ai peur…

-Roooh… Viens-là espèce d'idiot…

Il attira son petit frère contre lui et le serra fort, jusqu'à ce que ce fichu rapace ait dépassé leur champ de vision.

-Il est rentré chez lui Timmy. C'est booooon …. !

Un coup de frein un peu sec arrêta le véhicule.

-Mais Papa ? Pourquoi on s'arrête ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas fiston, on va descendre Timothy.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de lui.

Immédiatement, les yeux du petit garçon s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'il attira son petit frère contre lui.

-Ca veut dire quoi « pas besoin de lui » ?

Timothy, qui n'avait pas tout compris, faisait un câlin à son grand frère, pensant que c'était ça, le but de la manœuvre.

-Redémarre !

-Je croyais que ta mère t'avait appris la politesse et le respect !

-Et moi je croyais que t'étais pas un sale con !

La portière s'ouvrit et la gifle la plus monumentale de l'histoire des gifles s'abattit, sans que personne n'ait le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit. Timothy se cramponna alors à son grand frère.

-C'est où qu'on va ? On est arrivé ?

-Non. Ne descends pas Timmy !

-Fiston, tu te tais !

-Nan !

L'homme remonta dans la voiture et ferma les portières.

-Vous voyez la maison à droite ?

Les deux petits garçons acquiescèrent.

-C'est ta nouvelle maison Timothy.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu ne peux pas habiter avec nous.

-Pourtant, sa chambre, elle est à la maison !

-Plus maintenant. Alors, tu vas venir avec moi, et je vais te donner à ta famille.

-Timmy est pas à toi ! T'as pas le droit de le donner à des gens !

Le conducteur resta silencieux un moment, avant d'acquiescer.

-Tu as raison Fiston. C'est ton petit frère. Alors, c'est toi qui va t'en occuper.

-NON !

-FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Dans un hoquet pour retenir les larmes qui montaient, conséquence de la situation aussi bien que de la gifle, l'aîné ouvrit la portière du véhicule alors que les petites mains de son cadet restaient cramponnées à sa manche.

-Je veux… Ze veux pas partiiiiiiiiir !

-Tais-toi Timmy.

Il descendit de la voiture, le petit toujours accroché à lui.

Il ne voulait pas le faire.

Il ne voulait pas perdre son petit frère.

Qu'est-ce que Maman allait dire ?

Il n'aimait pas Papa. Pas du tout. Il préférait Daíd.

Timmy ne pouvait pas vivre ailleurs ! Sinon, qui allait lui tirer les manches pour lui poser des questions bêtes ? Qui allait monter dans son lit la nuit pour ne plus avoir peur ? Qui allait l'aider à regarder les Barbapapa ? Et qui allait lui faire des câlins même s'il se sentait trop grand ?

Arrivé devant la porte, il monta sur la pointe des pieds et sonna, malgré les protestations de son petit frère.

McFamily – McFamily – McFamily – McFamily – McFamily – McFamily – McFamily

Lorsqu'Ashley McGee ouvrit la porte, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à faire face à deux enfants de maternelle en larmes.

Elle s'accroupit pour être face à eux, et, d'une voix douce, se présenta.

-Bonjour les enfants. Je suis Ashley McGee. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive mes petits bonhommes ?

D'un revers de manche, l'aîné effaça ce qu'il restait de larmes sur ses joues.

-Mon Papa veut que je vous donne Timmy.

Patrick, qui venait d'arriver, s'arrêta sous le choc de la révélation.

-Il est où, ton père ?

-Dans la voiture monsieur.

Le caporal acquiesça et quitta la maison, laissant la petite Sarah en compagnie du trio.

-Mammammamamamama !

-Chuuut Sarah, ma chérie, Maman est occupée.

-Maman… !

Il y avait presque des cœurs à la place des yeux de la petite, et Timmy décida de ne s'intéresser qu'à elle. Elle, elle avait l'air gentille. Elle, elle n'allait pas l'abandonner tout seul dans une maison avec des ogres qui mangent du… gâteau au chocolat ! Interdit, il observa les petits doigts recouverts de pâte et fit un sourire triste à la fillette. Il ne lâchait toujours pas son frère : pas que cela fasse protester son aîné.

Depuis le jardin, des brides de conversations leur parvenaient, alors qu'ils s'étudiaient tous en silence, s'observant les uns les autres pendant que Sarah babillait pour elle seule.

Et ces mots-là, c'étaient des mots qui faisaient mal, quand on les comprenait.

-…un bâtard ! … pas besoin de ça chez moi… aucune envie de salir mon nom …

-… un enfant… votre fils… l'aimer ! …

-…débarrasser… poids… inutile… sa mère… un amant… honte… ça ou le tuer…

-…garder… famille… avec Sarah… parents… adopter… ma femme…

-… rien à faire… votre problème… déjà un… à moi…

Le visage d'Ashley se décomposait au fur et à mesure de la conversation, et le visage du petit garçon qui avait parlé semblait, lui, se durcir.

-Je prendrais soin de lui. Je te le promets.

Elle sentait l'urgence de la situation, et la nécessité de rassurer l'enfant qui, lui, allait se retrouver seul. Le plus petit lui, restait agrippé à son frère et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux du petit, essuyant une de ses joues du bout des doigts.

L'aîné détacha la main du petit de son manteau.

-Timmy, tu vas rester ici.

-Noon !

-Tu seras bien ici.

-Non ! Je veux pas ! Je veux aller pêcher !

-Timmy !

Le petit garçon se tut. Son frère n'était pas méchant d'habitude…

-Timmy, tu vas rester ici. Et je t'aimerai toujours. Et quand je serai grand, je viendrai avec Maman et je te protégerai.

-Je veux pas être tout seul ! Reste !

-Timmy… je veux que tu restes ici. Et que tu sois bien sage. Comme quand on était allé voir les bateaux ! Tu te rappelles ?

Le petit acquiesça.

-Tu restes comme ça pour toujours d'accord ?

-Voui…

-C'est bien.

Et il serra son frère contre lui, le plus fort qu'il pouvait et lui murmura à l'oreille ce qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres entendent « Je serrai toujours ton grand frère, et je veillerai toujours sur toi. Promis. ». Ensuite, par-dessus l'épaule de son cadet, il observa une dernière fois Madame McGee, et, trouvant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air si méchante que ça, il embrassa son petit frère sur la joue. Il aurait voulu faire plus, mais une main le tira en arrière, déclenchant les larmes de Timothy.

Quand il fut dans la voiture, il vit Monsieur McGee avec un gros dossier dans les bras. Et son petit frère qui pleurait.

McFamily – McFamily – McFamily – McFamily – McFamily – McFamily – McFamily

Ce jour-là, il ne pêcha pas un seul poisson. Mais il ne revint pas bredouille pour autant : il avait désormais la certitude que ce n'était que le début d'une vie de solitude et de déception, et qu'il détesterait son père jusqu'à sa mort.


	5. Chapter 4

***roulements de tambour* Et voici le nouveau chapitre de McFamily, par MarieCeline ! Applaudissez-la ! Elle a réussi à faire un chapitre encore pire que le mien... XD Bonne lecture à vous et gros bisous (et j'adule MarieCeline, le matin, le midi et le soir !)**

* * *

><p>Après sa journée de travail, Tony s'était vautré sur le canapé, devant la télé, une bière à la main. Il zappait machinalement, sans faire attention à ce qui était diffusé.<p>

Il repensait au McGee inhabituellement triste d'aujourd'hui, et à son problème familial. L'italien aurait voulu que son coéquipier se confie. Ils se racontaient pratiquement tout. Même si le sujet famille était rarement abordé. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Tim n'avait pas eu une enfance rose. Il se fermait dès qu'on évoquait le sujet.

Et il n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes. L'enfance de Tony avait été marquée par le décès de sa mère, alors qu'il venait de fêter ses huit ans. Et par une révélation presque aussi traumatisante. Il se rappelait du jour où il avait appris la vérité, comme si c'était hier...

* * *

><p>Il était onze heures du soir. Le jeune Anthony DiNozzo, âgé d'un peu plus de sept ans, venait d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet depuis une dizaine de minute, et se retournait dans son lit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.<p>

Il s'extirpa des draps et des couvertures parfaitement bordés, puis se dirigea vers l'étagère qui occupait tout un mur. Il admira quelques instants sa collection de voitures miniatures.

Les volets de sa chambre étaient ouverts. Il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit doucement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. L'enfant s'assit en tailleur sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux, laissant la fraîche brise nocturne caresser son visage. Il se détendait petit à petit, oubliait les contrariétés de la journée, et les remontrances de son père. De cette façon, il trouvait toujours le sommeil.

Un bruit de verre brisé, au rez-de-chaussée, le fit sursauter, et rouvrir les yeux. Ça recommençait...

Il entendait par bribes, la voix de sa mère monter dans les aigus. Ça durait depuis une semaine maintenant, tous les soirs, sans exception. Quand il interrogeait son père, le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, ce dernier lui affirmait que c'était des ''affaires de grands'', et que ça ne le concernait en rien. Sa mère, elle, se réfugiait dans son silence, abrutie par tout cet alcool dont elle abusait, et ne lui parlait pratiquement plus. Il savait que ces disputes n'étaient pas anodines, et que ça empirait, chaque soir.

Maintenant, c'était des cris qui lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Impossible de dormir s'il ne fermait pas la porte du couloir de l'étage d'en dessous. Tony se leva, mit ses pantoufles, et avança prudemment jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Il l'entrebâilla délicatement, et sortit la tête, regardant des deux côtés. La porte de chambre de sa gouvernante, était fermée, mais de la lumière filtrait sous l'interstice. Elle ne dormait pas encore. Il allait devoir être silencieux – elle avait une ouïe sur-développée. Maria avait beau être indulgente, elle le réprimanderait sévèrement si elle le trouvait debout à cette heure-ci.

Tony descendit à pas de loup les marches tapissées de velours du grand escalier, en faisant attention où il mettait les pieds, et en évitant celles qui craquaient. Arrivé au bas des marches, il avança ensuite jusqu'à la porte vitrée qui donnait sur le corridor. Il avait la main sur la poignée, prêt à la tirer en arrière et à stopper l'afflux de cris, quand il entendit sa mère.

- … et n'implique pas Tony ! Il n'a rien à voir avec ça. Ta faute... uniquement ta faute.

La curiosité de l'enfant fut piquée au vif. Au lieu de faire demi-tour, il progressa d'avantage, pour arriver au bout du corridor. Les grands tableaux placés tout le long des murs avaient quelques chose d'inquiétant, et le faisait se sentir minuscule. Dans l'obscurité, les arabesques de la tapisserie prenaient de drôles de formes. Tony était mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas peur, mais sa maison n'avait rien de rassurant. Beaucoup trop grande, pour juste eux trois, et Maria. Bourrée d'objets de luxe, qui montrait toute la prétention de l'homme qui y habitait. Il préférait les maisons de ses copains, plus simples, plus accueillantes, plus lumineuses.

L'épaisse moquette rouge amortissait le bruit de ses pas. Il était presque arrivé devant le grand salon. Les voix de ses parents lui parvenaient clairement, à présent. S'il allumait la lumière du couloir, ils allaient savoir qu'il était là. Il restait donc dans la pénombre, debout, le cœur battant, l'oreille tendue. La porte était entre-ouverte et projetait un rayon de lumière, sur la tapisserie. Il pencha la tête de manière à apercevoir une minuscule partie du salon, son père, de dos, et sa mère, debout près de la cheminée, les yeux larmoyants.

- …. tu n'as pas conscience de l'amour que je lui porte. C'est un bon petit, il est généreux, il est attentionné. C'est tout ce qui me rend heureuse maintenant. Il ne me reste que lui ! Et encore, ça ne suffit même plus...

Ce Tony-là, appuyé contre le mur du corridor, avait la lèvre inférieure qui tremblait. Sa mère parlait lentement, de façon hachée. Elle semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Maria lui avait expliqué que, quand elle était comme ça, elle n'était pas dans son état normal, que c'était à cause de toutes ces bouteilles qu'elle buvait. Elle faisait ça depuis un an maintenant, et Tony n'était peut être encore qu'un enfant ; il voyait bien que sa mère était en train de se ruiner la santé.

Il avait envie de se précipiter dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui. D'accrocher ses mains à son chemisier, d'enfouir sa tête dans sa poitrine, près du cœur. De sentir sa chaleur et son parfum rassurant. Il chuchota, la voix tremblante, malgré lui.

- Maman...

Il aurait voulu qu'elle l'entende, et qu'elle cesse de pleurer. Mais elle n'était plus la même femme qu'avant. Elle était tout le temps triste, elle ne souriait plus jamais. Elle se mit à sangloter de plus belle. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient en bataille, et les larmes lui striaient les joues. Senior tenta une approche vers elle, elle fit un bond en arrière.

- Ne me touche pas ! Et ne me dis pas que je suis ta femme, et que je devrais t'aimer. Comment... comment pourrais-je t'aimer, après ce que tu as fait ? Je n'ai aimé qu'un seul homme. Et c'est lui, le père de mon fils.

Tony écarquilla les yeux, fixant un tableau hors-de-prix sans le voir. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur.

Senior rugit :

- Alors c'est son fils ?  
>- Oui, c'est son fils !<p>

Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel on entendait seulement le feu crépiter dans l'astre de la cheminée. La respiration de Tony était irrégulière, et il veillait à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Anthony DiNozzo, l'adulte, haussa les épaules.

- ...Tu racontes n'importe quoi, tu es ivre.  
>- Je sais encore ce que je dis. Tu n'es pas son père !<p>

Il s'avança vers elle et lui empoigna le bras. Si fort, qu'elle aurait sûrement un bleu plus tard.

- Tu as osé me tromper ? Une autre fois !

La mère de Tony se dégagea de son emprise, brandit la bouteille d'alcool qu'elle tenait vers Senior, le goulot pointé vers lui. Son bras tremblait.

- Tu m'as toujours rendue malheureuse. Regarde ce que je suis devenue aujourd'hui.  
>- C'est parce que tu refuses de tirer un trait sur le passé ! Ça ne t'as pas suffit, ce qui est arrivé ? Tu as envie que ça recommence ?<p>

Les yeux de la femme ne reflétaient plus seulement de la haine, mais de la tristesse aussi. Sa voix monta de plusieurs octaves.

- Tais-toi !

Un autre bruit de verre brisé, fit sursauter l'enfant, assis dans le couloir. Tony ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il s'enfuit à toutes jambes, manquant de trébucher. La tête remplie de questions, et les larmes aux yeux, il gravit les marches de l'escalier en vitesse, sans faire attention, cette fois-ci, au bruit causé par ses pas.

Il arriva devant la porte de Maria, frappa trois coups. Sa gouvernante lui ouvrit, en robe de chambre. Quand elle vit le jeune garçon en face d'elle, sur le point de fondre en larme, elle s'écria :

- Qué pasa, Junior ?

Tony se précipita dans ses bras, secoué de sanglots.

Un jour, quand il était plus jeune, Senior lui avait dit : '' Fils, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, et souviens-toi en : Un DiNozzo ne pleure jamais.''

Tony pouvait pleurer tant qu'il voulait à partir d'aujourd'hui. Peu importe ce que devait faire ou ne pas faire un DiNozzo ; il n'en était pas un.


	6. Chapter 5

**Un micro chapitre (avec tout ce que j'ai posté pour Invisible... on me pardonne ? XD visiblement non...) *va se cacher derrière MC* MarieCeline va vous préparer un beaaau chapitre, mais vous pourrez pas l'avoir si vous me tuer ! Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Timothy McGee fut… le second sur son lieu de travail. Il pensait croiser Gibbs, mais se retrouva face à Tony.<p>

-Bonjour Tony.

-Salut le Bleu. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Il désignait le sachet de pâtisseries qui reposait rondement sur son bureau, encore remplit des délicieuses sucreries toutes chaudes. Tim acquiesça et prit un escargot. Tony qui fit signe de s'installer, lui désignant une chaise de bureau. Tim prit donc la chaise et roula jusqu'à Tony.

-Mini Feu de camp ?

-Plus ou moins.

Ils s'approchèrent. Tony avait l'air sérieux.

-Tu sais, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour parler… Enfin, je veux dire… tu sais…

-Je crois que je comprends. Et c'est gentil.

Tony acquiesça. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Puis, Timothy se décida.

-Je… j'ai des problèmes avec mes parents en ce moment. Ils sont super, mais…

-Mais pas parfait.

-C'est ça !

Comment pourrait-il dire à Tony qu'il avait été adopté ? Il était né avec une petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche !

Du moins… c'était ce qu'il croyait.

-Tu sais, c'était pas toujours simple entre mes parents non-plus. J'y ai repensé hier, quand tu m'as dit que tu avais des problèmes familiaux. J'espère vraiment que ça s'arrangera pour toi.

Tim mordit dans sa pâtisserie, pensif.

-C'est juste que… parfois, j'ai l'impression que ma famille n'est pas ma famille.

-C'est idiot ça.

-Pardon ?

-Je disais : c'est idiot ça. Ta famille sera toujours ta famille. Elle t'aime, même si elle est maladroite.

-Vu comme ça…

-Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu.

-C'est pas ça…

-Laisse tomber. Ce que je veux que tu saches, c'est que nous, on est ta famille. Abby, Ziva, Ducky, Jimmy, Gibbs et moi. C'est nous, la McFamily !


	7. Chapter 6

**Vive MC! Bonne lecture à vous ! (et mille pardons pour l'erreur de publication d'hier... c'est une honte ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée !)**

* * *

><p>Tim regardait le paysage défiler. Un coup d'accélérateur le vit plaqué contre son siège. Kate s'agrippa à la poignée au dessus de la vitre. Gibbs venait de faire un violent écart et de doubler dangereusement un camion de marchandises qu'il avait sûrement jugé trop lent. Lorsque la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait les quatre agents retrouva une vitesse un peu plus acceptable,Tony, assit à l'avant, tourna la tête vers on patron.<p>

- Tu sais, Gibbs, il n'y a pas le feu...

Le regard noir que lui lança l'ancien marine fit regretter l'italien d'avoir exprimé le fond de sa pensée.

Après l'habituel : « Prenez vos affaires! », Gibbs leur avait annoncé la situation, après que Kate lui aie demandé : «où va-t-on?»

- Des marines qui dormaient dans la même cabine ont été intoxiqués. Un est mort, les autres sont à l'hôpital, dans un état critique.

Timothy avait rapidement imprimé les références du croiseur CA-137, à Norfolk. Le port étant bien trop vaste pour chercher le navire, il avait également sorti l'itinéraire pour s'y rendre – le GPS du véhicule refusant mystérieusement de s'allumer depuis la dernière fois que Gibbs s'était servi de la voiture...

Arrivés à destination, ils interrogèrent l'officier de pont, qui avait découvert les ports. L'homme était pâle, encore assez remué.

- Il était cinq heures du matin quand je suis rentrée dans leurs quartiers... pour les réveiller. Un d'eux est venu m'ouvrir. Il était vraiment mal en point, il avait du mal à respirer. J'ai appelé une ambulance. L'infirmier ambulancier a supposé que c'était dû à de l'amiante présente dans le conduit de ventilation...

Gibbs a remercié l'officier de pont après avoir noté sa déposition, et est monté à bord, suivi de ses agents. Ils ont enfilé des combinaisons en plastique chuintant, des bottes en caoutchouc et également des masques respiratoires. Tony étirait sa combinaison, exaspéré.

- Elle est trop petite. Gibbs, il n'y en a pas d'autres ?  
>- Tu t'es servi en dernier, DiNozzo.<p>

Kate affichait un large sourire, amusée de voir Tony dans un habit trop petit. Ledit agent l'ignora, et poursuivit.

- Je sais bien qu'on peut être contaminés par l'amiante... Mais on est vraiment obligés de porter ces masques ridicules ? Parce que franchement, on dirait des becs de canards. Et puis, tu sais, on s'entend à peine...

Gibbs avança vers l'entrée du couloir, en s'arrêtant devant son agent. Il haussa les sourcils.

- J'aimerais ne plus t'entendre du tout, DiNozzo.

L'ancien marine s'enfonça complètement dans le couloir étroit qui menait à la cabine où les corps avaient été retrouvés. Tony, vexé, lui emboîta maladroitement le pas, handicapé par son accoutrement. Kate et McGee échangèrent un sourire amusé. Sourires seulement visibles aux plissements des yeux, leurs bouches étant dissimulées.

Le corps du défunt, immobile et pâle reposait dans sa couchette, comme s'il dormait encore. De nombreuses particules de poussières blanches volaient dans l'air, et le rendait opaque. Tim monta sur une chaise, et dévissa précautionneusement le conduit d'aération, penchant sa tête de façon à voir l'intérieur.

- Qu'est ce que tu vois, McFouineur ?

McGee sursauta à l'entente de la voix de Tony, placé juste derrière lui, et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Il lança un regard excédé à Tony, puis fronça les sourcils.

- C'est étrange...  
>- Qu'est ce qui est étrange ?<br>- Passe moi un de ces bocaux à échantillons, s'il-te-plaît.

L'italien, sous demande de son collègue, le lui tendit. Tim fit un prélèvement, et descendit de l'escabeau. Il agita le bocal remplit de poudre blanche sous les yeux de son collègue.

- De la coke?

McGee leva les yeux au ciel, avant de répondre.

- De l'amiante. Plein le conduit. Comme le supposait l'officier de pont.  
>- Et tu peux affirmer ça comme ça, le bleu?<p>

Kate se plaça entre eux, et fronça les sourcils.

- Quelqu'un a pu en placer ici.

Le plus jeune des agents secoua la tête.

-Non, ça vient de la paroi isolante du fond.

Tony traversa la pièce, observa le port par l'un des hublots et murmura :

- On dirait que celui qui a isolé ce navire n'était pas très sérieux...

- Pire que ça, Tony. L'amiante a été interdite dans le domaine de la construction depuis 1979. Or, ce navire a été construit en 1981.

Tim observa l'homme, toujours étendu sur sa couchette.

- Il était le plus proche du conduit, et en a inhalé le plus. Les autres ont eu plus de chance.

Une fois les photos prises, et les corps emportés, ils prirent le chemin du retour. Cette affaire n'avait rien d'e compliquée. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à retrouver l'homme qui avait isolé ce navire, et l'inculper. Du moins, c'est ce que Tim croyait.

- Tu as mon café à la noisette, le bleu?

L'interpellé, trempé jusqu'aux os, pénétra dans l'Open Space, tenant deux gobelets de café. Tony s'empara de sa convoitise avec un sourire enfantin, et se vautra dans sa chaise de bureau, les deux pieds posés sur le meuble.

- Tu aurais dû prendre un parapluie, McTrempé.

McGee, bougonnant, s'avança vers le bureau de Kate.

- Tu as un résultat pour l'homme chargé de l'isolation du navire ? Gibbs voudrait que cette affaire soit bouclée au plus vite...

La jeune femme leva les yeux de son écran.

- Oui, je l'ai retrouvé. Il est mort il y a environ vingt-cinq ans.

- Qui est-ce ?

Kate se leva, et s'empara de la télécommande. Tony, toujours assis, pencha la tête, de façon à voir l'écran plasma, et Tim se plaça à côté de leur coéquipière, les bras croisés.


	8. Chapter 7

**Une petite portion de McFamily. Un flash-back. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Gros gros gros gros bisous à vous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>FLASH-BACK<p>

-Keith, tu m'avais promis !

-Chérie…

-Il n'y a pas de « chérie » qui tiennent ! Tu es un menteur ! Et le pire de tous !

-Mais Ellen…

-Oh non Keith, tu ne vas pas m'interrompre ! C'est hors de question ! TU AVAIS PROMIS !

Dans sa fureur, la jeune femme jeta le vase dans lequel le bouquet de fleurs que venait de lui offrir son interlocuteur se désaltérait. Le vase ne se brisa pas : il était en arcopal, et cela énerva encore plus Ellen, qui ramassa l'objet au milieu des roses pour le lancer de toutes ses forces dans la porte vitrée du vestibule, qui explosa en une pluie de débris de verre.

-MENTEUR ! TU N'ES QU'UN MENTEUR ! TOUTE TA VIE TU M'AS MENTI !

-Ellen…

-TU VAS TE TAIRE OUI ! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, tu m'entends, JAMAIS !

Keith leva les mains en signe de reddition. C'était mal connaître celle dont il partageait la vie.

-Les enfants dorment.

-Je me fiche que les enfants dorment ! A cause de toi, ils vont se retrouver orphelins de père ! Tu penses qu'ils trouveront encore le sommeil après ça ?

-Chérie…

Ellen plaça une main devant le visage de son compagnon qui se tu immédiatement. Elle savait pardonner, elle le lui avait déjà prouvé. Mais elle n'avait aucune pitié quand il s'agissait de sa famille, ou de son cœur. Et là, il venait de blesser les deux. Ce n'était pas un bouquet de roses qui allait empêcher l'orage d'éclater. Il méritait bien cette colère. De toute manière, Ellen n'était jamais en colère pour rien. Même lorsqu'elle était enceinte, ses sautes d'humeur avaient la violence d'une brise printanière. Il avait la chance de partager la vie d'une femme douce et aimante, juste et constante. Alors, il s'accoutumerait bien de son intransigeance.

Il ne se pencha pas pour ramasser les roses, n'alla pas nettoyer le sol du verre brisé. Il resta debout, au milieu de la salle à manger, à regarder la femme qu'il aimait détruire tout ce qui pouvait être détruit : bouteilles de vin, vaisselle, mobilier, … les instincts destructeurs d'Ellen ne dépassaient jamais le matériel. Et elle ne touchait à rien qui soit sentimental, ou appartienne aux enfants. En bref, elle détruisait tout ce qui pouvait être détruit. Elle ne poussa pas le moindre cri, réduisant leur petit cocon en véritable « Bagdad » sans la moindre pitié. Il l'observa, avec indulgence, s'épuiser en massacrant le mobilier bon marché. Demain serait un autre jour.

Quand elle eut fini, Keith s'approcha doucement, sans bruit, et noua ses bras autour ses épaules de sa compagne. Elle pleurait en silence, masquant les sanglots qui la secouait en conservant toute sa prestance. Jamais elle n'avouerait la moindre larme. En tout cas, pas devant lui. Ellen était une reine. Et il se demandait encore pourquoi elle l'avait choisi, lui. Il l'attira doucement vers lui, sans la brusquer. Elle se laissa faire un moment, puis se retourna pour lui faire face.

Ses yeux étaient encore rouge, et ses joues humides, mais elle conservait cette fierté qui faisait que, même si un jour, Ellen perdait sa liberté, elle ne serait jamais autre chose qu'une femme libre. Et il l'aimait encore plus en sachant cela. Elle ne serait jamais vulnérable, et quand bien même elle l'était, cette vulnérabilité devenait une force, une arme de destruction massive. Quiconque blessait Ellen Vinezzi s'engageait à y laisser la vie.

Dans ce regard vert encore brouillé, il vit, plus que de la colère, de la peur. De la peur, et cette lueur de douleur qui s'associait, bien souvent, à la trahison. Ellen le fixa encore un instant avant de se blottir contre lui, ses bras noués autour du cou de Keith.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, chacun cherchant le réconfort de l'autre. Puis Ellen se redressa un peu, sans quitter l'étreinte qu'ils partageaient. Elle ramena une de ses mains sur la joue de son compagnon et lui attrapa le menton entre le pouce et l'index.

-Je te préviens Keith. Ce chantier est le dernier. Et je me moque de ton contrat avec l'armée. C'est ton DERNIER chantier. Tu m'as bien compris ?

-Oui chérie. Je te le promets.

-Juste à moi ?

-A toi, à bambino et Timmy.

-Et…

-Et ?

Interdit, Keith cherchait la réponse (inédite) dans les yeux d'Ellen, qui, désormais, brillaient avec cette lueur d'excitation et de joie qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis…

-On va avoir un bébé ?

Ellen acquiesça en silence, les étincelles dans ses yeux parlants pour elle.

-Je vous le promets ! A tous les quatre ! Mamma Mia ! On va avoir un bébé !

Il riait comme un gamin, embrassant la future maman sur ses joues couvertes de larmes. Il l'attira à nouveau contre lui et la serra dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de sa femme, laissant les boucles brunes lui chatouiller le visage.

Keith sentit le sourire d'Ellen naître sur sa joue. Il était temps de renouveler sa promesse. Alors, à voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller leurs fils, il lui susurra à l'oreille ce que l'univers entier ne pouvait nier :

-Je t'aime. Ti amo Ellen.

Et elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour qu'il entende le « Tá grá agam duit » que son cœur criait à chaque battement. Il quitterait l'armée, pour être avec elle à chaque instant.


	9. Chapter 8

**Du McFamily arrosé par MarieCéline et ses bons soins : à croquer !**

* * *

><p>Kate pressa un des boutons de la télécommande.<p>

L'écran plasma afficha une vieille pièce d'identité, datant des années quatre vingts. Apparut la photographie sans couleur d'un homme aux yeux clairs, relativement jeune. Son nom était écrit en dessous, ainsi que sa date de naissance. Timothy, les yeux fixés sur le nom de famille, eut le cœur qui flancha.

" Keith Vinezzi, né le 20/08/1951. "

Il baissa la tête, et ferma les yeux, cherchant dans sa mémoire. C'était l'homme responsable de la mort du matelot, intoxiqué par de l'amiante. Mais ce regard, ce visage, ce nom... Cet homme lui était familier, il était sûr et certain de l'avoir déjà vu. Plus que de l'avoir déjà vu, de l'avoir _connu_. C'était comme si cette partie de son cerveau était inaccessible depuis bien trop longtemps, s'était empoussiérée dans un coin. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'en être sûr. C'était lui. Ce regard, ce nom qui ne pouvait pas le tromper...

Tim releva la tête, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, et détailla le visage de l'homme.  
>C'était la carte d'identité de son père, qu'il avait en face de lui.<p>

Son _vrai _père.

L'informaticien sentait le regard de Kate sur lui, curieux, insistant. Il percevait également le ton étrangement inexpressif de Tony, qui venait de répondre au téléphone. Il y faisait à peine attention. Les paupières closes, il essayait désespérément de se souvenir. C'était son père, oui, mais c'était terrible : les souvenirs qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble lui échappaient.

Il était étrange que cette affaire refasse surface, dans leur juridiction. Encore plus étrange, étant donné qu'il avait demandé à Abby d'effectuer une recherche sur le nom de famille Vinezzi. Apparemment, le passé avait choisi ce moment précis pour réapparaître.

McGee sentit une légère pression sur son bras droit. Kate.

- Tim, qu'y a-t-il ?

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. Il était engourdi, désorienté, il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il avait... il avait besoin de sortir prendre l'air. De se changer les idées. D'être seul pour le faire.

Tim attrapa son blouson, et c'est presque en courant qu'il prit la direction de l'ascenseur, sans rien dire à ses coéquipiers. Heureusement, Gibbs n'était pas encore revenu de la salle d'autopsie, et il pouvait s'absenter. Il ne songerait que plus tard aux conséquences pour être parti sans prévenir. Il avait attendu de connaître cet homme toute sa vie. Et même s'il était mort, rien ne lui empêcherait de s'en rappeler, maintenant qu'il se remémorait son visage.

Mais, McGee était à peine arrivé devant la cage métallique qu'il heurta la personne qui en sortit. Un homme aux cheveux blancs, et aux yeux verts, chaussures cirées et costume de grande marque. Il tenait un vieux carton.

Le père de Tony. Un homme décrit par son fils comme distant, peu joignable, et apparemment peu enjoué à l'idée de rencontrer ses coéquipiers. Anthony DiNozzo Senior n'était pas le père idéal, avait souvent dit le plus jeune. Vu le regard qu'il lui lançait à l'instant, Timothy ne demandait qu'à y croire. Un regard pleins de reproches pour avoir été bousculé, qui devint méprisant la seconde d'après. Ce qui échappa au jeune agent, trop préoccupé par la photo qu'il venait de voir.

Tim, une fois au garage, grimpa dans sa voiture, et démarra en trombe, envahi par des dizaines de souvenirs, qui lui revenaient après avoir revu cette image. Il avait besoin de faire le tri dans tout ça.

Et il savait exactement où il devait se rendre.

* * *

><p>Kate, après avoir haussé les épaules, incompréhensive, éteignit l'écran plasma qui affichait la photo. Elle se tourna vers Tony, ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une question, mais son visage changea d'expression en voyant le nouvel arrivant.<p>

- Bonjour, Monsieur DiNozzo.

L'interpellé lui répondit d'une voix suave, séduisante, celle qu'il utilisait quand il parlait aux femmes, ou parlait affaires.

- Bonjour, Caitlin.

Senior s'approcha de Tony, assis à son bureau. L'agent spécial contemplait cet homme d'un certain âge, lui faisant face. Dans les moments comme ça, quand Senior le regardait de haut, il avait l'impression d'être toujours ce petit garçon terrifié par cette figure paternelle autoritaire.

Anthony DiNozzo Senior, impassible, déposa sur le bureau du plus jeune un vieux carton déchiré sur les bords.

- J'ai dû hypothéquer le manoir, les finances vont de plus en plus mal. De vieilles affaires à toi ont été retrouvées, quand les déménageurs ont débarrassé le grenier.

Tony ressentit comme un pincement au cœur, à l'idée de penser que des étrangers allaient emménager dans la maison de son enfance, où il avait grandi avant d'aller en pension. Après la mort de sa mère.

L'italien se pencha, et inspecta rapidement du regard le contenu du carton. Petites voitures de collections, dessins d'enfants, et vieux album photos, posés sur le dessus.

Il plongea la main à l'intérieur, alors que Senior tournait les talons, sans rien ajouter d'autre.


	10. Chapter 9

**Le plus beau de tous les chapitres, par MariceCeline, va vous révéler ce que vous rêviez de savoir. Timmy(chou, featuring... Bambino ! *on acclame, on acclame !* **

**MC : Joyeux anniversaire ma belle !**

**Les lecteurs/trices : postez pleins de reviews, elle les mérite et c'est son anniversaireuh!**

* * *

><p>Tim contemple l'horizon, posté au bout de la digue du port de Norfolk. Le crépuscule s'achève, et le soleil va disparaître d'une minute à l'autre. Le vent fait siffler ses oreilles et créé de légers remous dans l'eau sombre. Un des seuls mouvements présent dans son champ de vision est celui des voiles des bateaux, gonflées d'air, qui poussent les embarcations au large.<p>

A droite de lui, il y a le port où sont les navires commerciaux et les croiseurs. A sa gauche, se trouve le port de plaisance. Lui, s'est assis sur une barrière, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où la voie de béton disparaît dans la mer, pour que les embarcations prennent le large. Toutes les trente secondes, la lumière d'un phare balaye le visage de l'agent spécial.

Avec un sourire amusé, il se demande si Gibbs a déjà pris la mer ici, avec un de ses trois bateaux.

Puis, en observant les oiseaux planer, et fendre l'air, il se met à penser à autre chose. A la raison qui l'a poussé ici. A lui, à son enfance. A son père, qu'il a redécouvert aujourd'hui. Un léger sourire apparaît sur son visage. Maintenant il sait qui il était. Et chaque seconde devient un instant de rappel, les souvenirs ne cessent d'affluer par vagues, sans répit.

Il se rappelle, il y a trente ans, de cette journée passée ici. Ce n'est pas le souvenir flou et pratiquement inexistant qu'il avait essayé de retrouver. C'est le réel, celui qui lui est revenu en mémoire. Il se remémore de tout, parfaitement.

En tournant la tête, il voit le muret où il se souvient s'être assis, et avoir dégusté une glace. En regardant au bout de la jetée, près des navires d'où sortent d'énormes panaches de fumées des cheminées, il se souvient de cet instant photographié qu'il a conservé, et qui est maintenant dans la poche droite de son blouson. Un petit garçon insouciant et aimé.

Timothy sait pour sûr que son père n'avait pas été la seule personne présente. C'était certes lui, qui avait pris la photo, mais sa mère avait été à ses côtés. Il se rappelait de sa chevelure brune, fouettée par le vent, de sa main, douce, rassurante, entourant la sienne. La pressant légèrement.

McGee ferme les yeux avec force et les derniers rayons du soleil font rougeoyer l'arrière de ses paupières. Il sait qu'il lui manque encore quelque chose, c'est frustrant. Il a ce qu'il cherche, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. C'est encore un peu flou, mais il sait. Il le sait, que c'est quelque chose d'important pour lui. Mais c'est trop loin, c'est trop vieux, c'était au début de sa vie. Des années heureuses, ensoleillées, suivies d'un événement traumatisant, où tout s'est assombri. Il était trop jeune pour s'en rappeler...

Mais il essaye quand même. Il se concentre, il fait le vide. Et il se souvient de la couleur du ciel, du rugissement du vent, et du murmure de la mer. Il entend des voix, des cris. Il se souvient des gestes et des visages...

Il a quatre ans. Il sautille, en chantonnant, le long de la digue. Il rêve en observant les vagues.

Il entend sa mère lui implorant de faire attention, de ne pas trop s'approcher de l'eau. La capuche de son coupe-vent rejetée en arrière, il se penche tout de même, malgré ses recommandations, et regarde avec des yeux curieux et avides les poissons onduler sous la surface. En voyant son reflet dans l'eau, il sourit : la semaine prochaine, on lui a dit qu'il irait à la pêche.

Un garçon au sourire solaire lui tend un cerf-volant bleu vif. Il n'aperçoit pas son visage.

Un couple le regarde gambader, alors qu'il tient la ficelle de l'engin volant à bout de bras. Ce sont Keith et Ellen, ses parents, qui le couvent d'un regard tendre.

La longue jupe de sa mère ondule, son père a placé une de ses mains sur sa taille. Il lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille, et elle rit. Un rire franc et doux, qui fait sourire le jeune Timothy, et le pousse à courir plus vite. Il court, pour aller encore plus vite que son cerf-volant.

Le même garçon qui lui a donné l'objet aérien revient vers lui en courant, avec deux glaces au beurre de cacahuète. Il lui en tend une. Il s'assied à côté de lui, sur le muret de béton. Ils font battre leurs pieds, en savourant leurs crèmes glacées. L'hiver n'est peut être pas la saison des glaces, mais il n'empêche que c'est la meilleure glace de sa vie. Il en profite, parce que Maman ne leur en offre que lorsqu'elle est avec Papa.

Tim tourne la tête vers son voisin, et par la même occasion, se met un peu de glace sur le bout du nez. Mais il ne s'en occupe pas. Il a un sourire épanoui, et observe l'enfant. Il peut enfin apercevoir son visage...

Un raclement de gorge amène le McGee adulte à rouvrir les yeux. Il se retourne, et contemple la personne qui se dirige vers lui.

L'homme s'approche lentement, une expression étrange plaquée sur le visage. Alors, que Tim se demande pourquoi il l'a suivi, le nouveau venu garde les sourcils froncés. Il lui glisse dans les mains un petit bout de papier plié et froissé.

Tony lui explique, en quelques mots, qu'il l'a trouvé au fond d'un vieux carton que son père lui venait de lui ramener.

Tim déplie délicatement le papier chiffonné. Une photo. Tony, enfant, aux côtés d'une femme. Le bras de son coéquipier n'apparaît pas.

L'informaticien semble profondément troublé. Il se demande d'abord pourquoi est-ce qu'il tient à lui montrer ça. Puis, il commence à douter. Le genre de doute qui vous frappe, vous paralyse, et vous abruti.

Désorienté, McGee cligne des yeux, ressort sa photo.

Et la rapproche lentement de celle que lui a donnée Tony...

Ils comprennent que les photographies se complètent. Elles coïncident. L'une est la moitié de l'autre, la partie qui manquait. Tony a compris, en voyant cette image, qu'elle correspondait à celle que McGee tenait entre ses mains un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il a demandé à Abby de localiser son bleu, et est venu le trouver.

A présent, ils tremblent un peu tous les deux, et se regardent d'une toute autre façon, en prenant du recul. Ils ne sont pas sûrs d'y croire vraiment. L'évidence, avait été aveuglante pendant toutes ces années, mais ils commencent enfin à y voir clair. Le lien entre eux, invisible pendant tout ce temps, devient réel, et même éblouissant. Presque palpable.

Tim ne sait pas combien de temps ils se font face ainsi, mais il commence à avoir les doigts engourdis. Tony, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, place une main sur son épaule, et la lui serre affectueusement. Il couve McGee du même regard attentionné qu'il avait déjà il y a plus de trente ans. Il lui confie sur le ton de l'évidence, ce à quoi il pense, en essayant de cacher l'émotion plus qu'évidente dans sa voix.

- Tu vois, Timmy... je t'avais bien dit que je reviendrai te chercher.

Il a la voix qui tremble. Il est maintenant certain d'une chose : pour son bleu, il se jetterait à terre, mettrait les deux genoux au sol, sans avoir honte, sans avoir peur, sans poser de question dans le cas où sa vie serait menacée.

Il aurait voulu le cacher du monde, pour pouvoir le garder sain et sauf.

Tim, voyant que son coéquipier n'ajoute rien, fronce les sourcils. Dans quelques secondes, il lui annoncera sûrement que la vie continue, que Gibbs veut entendre ses explications à propos de son départ précipité. Mais à la place, Tony sourit, de ce sourire solaire qui lui est propre, et l'informaticien a les yeux qui scintillent, et la lèvre inférieure qui frémit. Il ne veut pas que cet instant se termine. Pas de suite. Il a besoin de temps pour réaliser.

La vérité est indiscutable. Ils ne peuvent pas le nier, les faits sont là, leur mémoire a cessé de les tromper. L'un s'en rappelle mieux que l'autre parce qu'il était un peu plus âgé, mais au final, ça ne change rien. Les photographies à présent, n'en forment plus qu'une seule, et leur passé à tous les deux, n'en est plus qu'un.

Soudain, ils s'avancent en même temps, et ils s'enlacent, d'une étreinte puissante, significative de retrouvailles tardives.

Ellen, sur le cliché a les yeux verts, rieurs. Et l'enfant d'à côté – Tony -, a le bras tendu vers le jeune Tim comme pour lui attraper l'épaule.

Dans la réalité, le plus âgé attrape le poignet de l'autre. Il sent le pouls du plus jeune. Il sent pulser son sang, sous sa peau.

Ils ont la même expression. Le même regard, la même mère. Le même père.

Ils sont frères.


	11. Chapter 10

**J'espère que vus ne m'en voulez pas pour les délais..MC : j'ai pas résisté... J'aimerai que ça vous plaise... Bonne lecture à vous et gros bisous !**

* * *

><p>Elle avait passé sa plus belle robe. Enfin, pour elle, cette robe était terne, outrageusement mondaine et elle lui donnait la migraine. Mais les goûts de son époux étaient bien différents des siens, et elle était contrainte par elle ne savait quelle loi, à s'y tenir. Si sa mère la voyait, elle lui aurait hurlé en gaélique qu'aucune Paddington ne devait jamais se laisser faire par son mari, et qu'elle était bien plus forte que cet imbécile d'italien. Mais sa mère n'était pas là, et Ellen n'avait personne à qui se confier. Alors, elle avait décidé une chose : elle allait se faire une amie.<p>

Auparavant, Ellen n'avait jamais été du genre à "rentrer dans le moule". Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle se considérait comme en territoire ennemi. Oh, elle ne s'était pas mariée par convention sociale, non. Elle avait épousé Anthony DiNozzo parce qu'elle était tombée sous le charme de cet homme beau, à la voix grave et profonde, au teint halé et délicieusement exotique. Elle et sa peau délicate ne connaissaient que les rivages fouettés par le vent des côtes irlandaises, et l'arrivée en Terres Libres avait été un choc dont elle ne s'était remise qu'en enterrant la nostalgie pour son pays dans une mélancolie doucereuse qui l'étouffait. Et elle avait rencontré Anthony. Il avait tout pour lui plaire : catholique lui aussi (pas qu'une autre religion lui répugna, mais son âme d'enfant était encore marquée par les bains de sang qu'elle avait fui avec sa famille), d'une famille qui connaissait les valeurs de la vie, beau, intelligent, cultivé et très prévenant.

Du moins, elle l'avait cru.

Mais, après plusieurs années d'un mariage vide de sens, Ellen avait compris que son mari ne la voyait pas. Ne la voyait plus. Anthony avait d'autres buts dans sa vie que celui de former un couple uni avec sa femme, de fonder une famille et d'être heureux. Anthony DiNozzo ne recherchait pas le bonheur. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une revanche sur la vie, et devenir un grand. Il voulait tirer un trait sur son passé de jeune vendeur de boutique pour ne garder en tête que son succès dans l'import des couteaux-suisses. Une honte aux yeux de sa femme. Anthony aimait trop l'argent pour aimer la vie. Alors, quand il sentait que sa femme s'ennuyait, il organisait de grandes fêtes, des réceptions, des galas. Il n'avait jamais compris que c'était lui qu'elle voulait.

Elle tourna devant la glace de son armoire et adressa un sourire de circonstance à son reflet. Elle avait été belle. Elle aurait pu être belle, encore. Mais sans personne pour le lui souffler à l'oreille, à quoi bon ? La jeune femme attrapa son rouge à lèvres sur sa coiffeuse, ouvrit le tube et le fit coulisser, laissant apparaître un demi-centimètre de pigment. Avec dextérité, elle habilla ses lèvres de pourpre puis referma le tube avant de le reposer sur le meuble de bois. En s'observant, elle regretta l'époque où son mari réussissait à la trouver jolie alors même qu'elle n'était pas apprétée.

Triste, elle tourna les talons et repensa à Clive qui, lui, devait être assis dans la lande à observer l'herbe pousser, comme tout bon irlandais.

Lorsqu'elle descendit les marches, elle prit grand soin à marcher comme une lady, avec grâce et légèreté. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi l'hypocrisie de son mari la forçait à se faire passer pour une britannique alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Du moins, pas à proprement parler. Lui qui avait dit l'aimer n'avait, en réalité, que pensé à l'ascension sociale qu'une femme venue du continent lui offrirait. Stupide italien sans cervelle ! En plus, c'est eejit ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait compris son petit manège ! Oh, peut-être qu'il l'aimait. Peut-être même qu'il l'avait aimé par le passé. Mais il ne savait pas aimer une femme comme Ellen aurait voulu être aimée.

Arrivée dans la salle de bal, elle salua ses invités avec dignité et révérence, alignant petits mots gentils et mensonges éhontés. C'était la règle de la vie en société. Et elle la détestait.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle en était à sa deuxième flûte de champagne, elle alla s'adosser au mur, écoutant les conversations. Pourquoi ce mur ? Parce que c'était le seul qui permettait d'avoir une vue imprenable sur son tableau préféré, une nature morte du Wyoming, splendide. Ce tableau lui permettait de reprendre contenance quand elle ressentait l'envie d'arracher la tête du corps d'un de ses interlocuteurs. Ce qui, selon son mari, était fort inconvenant. A côté d'elle un couple discutait du chantier sur lequel son mari travaillait.

-Et tu dis qu'il a embauché Keith ?

-Qui de mieux qu'un militaire pour une construction solide ?

-Jethro, je t'en prie, tous les militaires ne sont pas des héros !

"Jethro" arqua un sourcil avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait : une magnifique rousse au visage angélique.

-Keith est le meilleur dans son domaine.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde chéri.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire Shan ?

-Merci.

Ellen regarda l'homme s'éloigner. Il était séduisant. Et il semblait aimer sa femme, lui.

-Bonjour, je me présente, Shannon Fielding. Vous devez êtes madame DiNozzo.

-Enchantée. Je suis bien Ellen DiNozzo. Vous connaissez mon mari ?

-Mon ami est dans la même unité que monsieur Vinezzi, alors, il travaille sur le chantier pour transporter les marchandises.

-Connaissant mon mari, vous ne devez pas le voir souvent.

-Les horaires sont difficiles, mais ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques mois. On voudrait se marier et avoir une belle maison.

-Vous avez bien raison. Mais vous verrez que cela ne fait pas tout. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur en tout cas.

-Merci madame.

Ellen adressa un franc sourire à la jeune femme. Si celle-ci avait eu son âge, elle avait adoré s'en faire une amie. Mademoiselle Fielding lui plaisait beaucoup. Ce qu'elle ignorait à l'époque, cependant, c'était qu'elle serait présente à ce mariage. Et que l'enfant qu'elle porterait alors deviendrait le souffle-douleur du futur marié.

-Excusez-moi, je vois que mon mari me fait signe.

Shannon lui répondit par un rire.

-Tous les mêmes !

Ellen s'éclipsa en acquiesçant. Anthony était au côté d'un homme qui, lui, était de dos : il venait de se retourner pour attraper une flûte de champagne.

-Ellen, je te présente Keith Vinezzi, notre entrepreneur. Keith, voici ma femme, Ellen.

-Madame, je suis honoré de faire enfin votre... connaissance.

Les yeux écarquillés, Keith Vinezzi s'était tourné vers l'épouse de son ami et venait de réaliser, en la découvrant, à quel point elle était...

-Merveilleuse...

-Nest-ce pas ?

Anthony éclata d'un rire graveleux et s'éloigna vers d'autres convives, non sans avoir donné une accolade à Keith.

-Je... je suis désolé de ma remarque madame.

-Désolé de l'avoir faite, ou désolé de l'avoir pensée ?

-Désolé de l'avoir faite devant votre mari madame.

Ellen émit un léger rire qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de maquiller, sans grand succès.

-Vous savez monsieur Vinezzi, vous pouvez m'appeler Ellen.

-Je n'oserai pas si vous m'appelez encore "monsieur Vinezzi".

-Alors, je dois abandonner "monsieur Vinezzi" ? Dommage, ça vous va bien.

-Je suis plus à l'aise loin des invitations mondaines.

-Allons Keith, il n'y a donc rien qui vous plaise ici ?

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre "vous", et cette moue enfantine le rendit, aux yeux d'Ellen, plus craquant encore.

-Et vous Ellen ?

-Et bien, j'ai un secret à vous confier, si vous pouvez le garder.

-Je le conserverai jusqu'à ma mort.

-Et pas après ?

Ils échangèrent un rire.

-Sachez que je déteste les réceptions mondaines. Mais celle-ci me plait beaucoup.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui.

Cette fois, ce fut Keith qui eut du mal à contenir sa joie.

La soirée s'écoula doucement, et avec elle, Ellen et Keith apprirent à se connaître. Etrangement, en quelques heures, Ellen en avait plus dit sur elle à cet inconnu qu'elle n'en avait jamais dit à Anthony. Et elle ne regrettait rien.

-Avez-vous des regrets Keith ?

-Des regrets ?

Il posa sa flûte de champagne sur le napperon le plus moche de la maison (elle lui avait fait faire le tour du propriétaire, et ils en avaient profités pour discuter de la manière dont le jeune homme décorerait la maison si elle était à lui. Ellen avait eu son mot à dire. Et le classement officiel des napperons par leur laideur avait vu le jour. Une idée de la jeune femme.), non sans un clin d'oeil à Ellen.

-Quelques uns sans doute, comme tout le monde. Mais, je tente d'y remédier.

-Keith...

Elle avait murmuré son prénom. Surpris, il avait relevé la tête et murmuré, à son tour.

-Oui ?

-Je crois que je vous aime.

-Alors nous sommes deux.

* * *

><p>Keith Vinezzi se révéla être l'homme le plus merveilleux qui soit. Alors qu'Anthony ne cessait de développer une liste sans fin de défauts, Keith, lui, avait commencer par décrire à Ellen, dans des lettres enflammées, ses pires défauts, ce qui avait énormément plu à la jeune femme. Elle avait d'abord tenté de lire tout ceci avec indifférence, de laisser une distance entre le jeune militaire et elle, mais tout cela lui semblait impossible. Au fil des jours, elle s'était sentie plus seule que jamais, et pourtant, elle était désormais entourée, son mari ayant eu l'idée (saugrenue, s'entend bien) de lui engager une dame de compagnie.<p>

La demoiselle n'était pas méchante, mais elle était particulièrement guindée et manquait cruellement d'humour. Au point n s'était réfugiée dans le bureau de son mari, feignant un intérêt soudain pour le métier de son époux.

-Et là, je vais appeler monsieur blahblahblah, pour discuter avec lui du tarif des blahblahblah-blahblahblah, ...

Et Ellen d'acquiesçer...

Seule la plupart du temps, elle recevait néanmoins des appels téléphoniques du continent (après une dispute assez violente durant laquelle l'ouragan Paddington avait démolli une grande partie de la salle de réception, Anthony avait consenti à ce que sa femme ait une ligne privée pour téléphoner à l'étranger, et donc, principalement, à son frère, Clive), ce qui lui permettait de se changer l'esprit.

-... trois moutons ! Je te jure ! Trois moutons !

-Non Clive, c'est impossible, tu mens.

-Je te jure que non, il m'a acheté les trois moutons en les prenant pour des veaux ! Ces anglais...

Et elle avait rit aux histoires stupides de son frère, se rappelant encore l'époque où Clive espérait faire prendre une bouture de brie sur la toison d'un agneau pour faire des moutons-fromages... Il avait cinq ans, et des idées étranges.

-...J'espère pouvoir venir bientôt.

-Venir ? Tu... Tu veux venir ? En Amérique ?

-Bah oui, en Amérique. A moins que tu ne partes vivre en Nénetsie, auquel cas, il va vraiment falloir que je me mette aux langues étrangères...

-Oh Clive ! Quand est-ce que tu viens ?

-Dès que j'ai l'argent pour le billet, je viens de te le dire grande soeur... déjà sénile ?

-Très drôle... Tu sais très bien que je ne t'écoute pas quand tu te parles tout seul. Il te manque combien exactement ?

-Je ne parlerai pas d'argent avec toi.

-Tu préfères en parler avec Anthony peut-être ?

-Avec ton imbécile de mari ? Pour qu'il me traîte de flemmard dépensier au chômage ?

-Clive...

-Passe-le moi !

Et c'est ainsi que monsieur DiNozzo fit venir, en jet privé s'il vous plait, monsieur Clive Paddington dans sa luxueuse demeure de Long Island. Et, bien entendu, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

-Ton frère est un être sans avenir Ellen.

-Pardon ?

-Ecoute-le parler. Il n'a pas ta distinction. Ce n'est qu'un pauvre petit garçon des landes, perdu à l'autre bout de l'océan.

-Peut-être, mais le "petit garçon des landes" a traversé l'Atlantique juste pour venir me rendre visite, lui. J'en connais qui ont juste un couloir à parcourir et qui n'ont jamais fait le déplacement, sauf pour l'heure du souper ! Souper que je ne cuisine même pas moi-même, donc, on ne peut même pas dire que ce soit par amour pour ma cuisine !

Sur ce, la lady quitta la table d'un pas indigné, faisant claquer ses talons sur le parquet ciré. Agacée par le son, elle les retira dans le couloir, tout en marchant, et monta les étages d'un pas vindicatif, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sortir Clive de la chambre d'ami où il logeait.

Il s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa soeur.

-Si tu veux, rentre au pays. Je m'occupe de lui et, le temps que tu sois au chaud devant une bonne tasse de thé avec Mamaí, il sera déjà refroidi.

-Clive, tu ne peux pas me proposer d'exécuter mon mari ! Tu n'es qu'un enfant...

-J'ai grandi. Je t'ai toujours promis de te défendre, quoi qu'il arrive.

-C'est gentil, mais inutile. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu savais te servir d'une arme...

-J'ai grandi.

-Pas assez pour devenir un terrorriste. Pour ça, il faut dépasser sa grande soeur d'au moins trente centimètres.

-Hé ! Avant, c'était vingt !

-Je ne pensais pas que tu les attendrais. Bonne nuit Clive.

-Oíche mhaith Ellen...

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Clive faisait ses bagages. Il avait fait un pari avec Anthony : il aurait un travail et serait plus riche que son beau-frère avant six mois. Un pari qui avait fait rire DiNozzo, certain que le gamin était fou. Ellen, elle, savait que son petit frère allait humilier son mari. Elle savourait la victoire à venir. Et elle la savoura bien plus encore quand elle apprit, une semaine plus tard, lors d'un dîner entre Keith et son époux, que le militaire avait embauché un certain Clive Jones sur un chantier. Il ne tarrissait pas d'éloges devant le courage et le travail du jeune homme et l'avait proposé à un collègue pour un gros chantier en Pensylvannie. Clive serait, selon lui, très bien payé.<p>

* * *

><p>Plus le temps passait, plus Ellen voyait Keith. Régulièrement invité à dîner par son époux, le jeune homme se faisait une joie de ne décliner aucune invitation, trop heureux de passer du temps avec sa belle. Il trouvait d'ailleurs toujours le moyen de lui offrir un cadeau (pas forcément des plus chers, mais toujours quelque chose qu'elle aimait, elle). Inutile de préciser que le jeune femme flottait sur un petit nuage.<p>

Plus le temps passait, plus Anthony appréciait Keith. Et plus il appréciait Keith... plus Keith avait le droit de passer à la maison. Un véritable bonheur. Keith avait remplacé la dame de compagnie d'Ellen. Il était tout aussi prude qu'elle. Autant dire que les choses n'allaient pas vite. On était loin du remake de Tristan et Yseult.

Enfin, ça, s'était jusqu'à ce fameux voyage à Venise...

* * *

><p>-Mais regarde-moi cette tribu de pigeon !<p>

-Une... tribu de pigeon ? Keith ?

-Je t'en prie, tu vois le nombre de pigeon agglutinés sur ce tout petit bout de bitume ?

-On est à Venise. S'ils ne veulent pas avoir les pieds dans l'eau, ils n'ont guère le choix...

-Je sens comme... de l'amertume dans ta voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Mais on est à Venise Keith !

-...

-On est à Venise, voyage payé par mon mari. Mari qui, par ailleurs, s'amuse je ne sais où et avec je ne sais qui, alors qu'il m'abandonne dans la ville la plus romantique d'Europe avec son entrepreneur !

-Tu es vexée ?

-Il y a de quoi non ?

-Pour moi, oui.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Keith lui fit un sourire malheureux.

-Je suis à Venise, tout frais payé par le patron, avec sa femme, dont je suis amoureux. Et elle, elle se plaint parce que son mari travaille, alors que je suis là.

Un rire étranglé s'échappa de l'échappe qui couvrait le visage d'Ellen.

-Et le pire Ellen ! Le pire, c'est que je crois que cette femme m'aime aussi ! C'est...

-Consternant.

-Désolant.

-Affligeant.

-Démoralisant.

-Un comble.

-Je suis amoureux.

-Bonne nouvelle.

-Je suis malheureux.

-Arrête de faire l'idiot.

-Je vais me jeter à l'eau.

-Keith...

-Ah, je glisse !

-Keith !

Un gros "plouf" retenti alors que l'italien tombait dans l'eau. Ellen, affloée, se pencha par dessus la gondole. Elle chercha un moment dans l'onde la silhouette de l'homme mais, ne la voyant pas, elle commença à paniquer. C'est alors que la tête de Keith apparu. Il s'ébroua comme un jeune chiot en riant, éclaboussant la pauvre madame DiNozzo.

-Keith, tu es un idiot.

-Déjà dit.

-Tu mériterai d'être châtié.

-J'accepte mon châtiment ma dame, quel qu'il soit.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

-Soit.

Et elle plongea sa main par dessus bord, plaçant la tête de Keith sous l'eau pour encore une fraction de seconde, sans aucun remord.

-C'était vilain, ça.

-Quelque soit le châtiment, c'est ce que tu as dit !

Ils rirent ensemble alors que Keith remontait dans la gondole, trempé jusqu'aux os. Il embrassa Ellen sur la tempe, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire rougir. Ils retournèrent à l'hôtel, préférant se changer que d'attraper la mort (Keith ne souhaitant pas ajouter au désespoir d'Ellen).

Alors que la jeune femme jouait à arranger, réarranger, désarranger les fleurs du vase sur la commode, Keith, lui, avait pris une douche chaude et enfilé une tenue plus... décontractée. Une chemise et un jean. Amplement suffisant quand on écoutait l'italien. Légèrement superflu si Ellen avait laissé parler sa conscience.

-Ca va ?

Il se tenait appuyé à la porte, ses cheveux en bataille encore humides. Il avait dû tenter de les sécher, la serviette autour de son cou en étant la preuve, mais le résultat restait terriblement mouillé.

-Viens-là.

Il obéit et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Ellen prit la serviette et, à genoux sur le matelas, commença à essorer les cheveux du jeune homme.

-Tu sais, tu aurais pu mourir.

-De m'être mal essuyé les cheveux ?

Incrédule, Keith s'était retourné pour la regarder.

Lui assénant un coup de serviette pour qu'il arrête de bouger, elle reprit.

-Mais non eejit ! D'être tombé à l'eau !

-Je sais nager.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour mourir. Qui te dit qu'il y a une piscine géante au paradis ?

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment folle ?

-A côté de toi, je suis parfaitement saine d'esprit.

-C'est vrai.

Il se retourna encore et lui vola la serviette. Ellen poussa un cri indigné.

-C'est fini, on arrête, je ne pourrais jamais être plus sec que ça. Après, ça s'appelle de l'humain lyophilisé !

-C'est ça, fait ton malin... Moi, je sais ce que je fais. Et je suis certaine que ta mère m'approuverait.

-Je plains les futurs petits DiNozzo.

-Pourquoi "petits DiNozzo" ?

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

-Pourquoi, "petits DiNozzo" ? Keith...?

Le ton devenait déjà vénimeux. Keith aurait pu trembler, prendre la fuite ou attaquer. Mais on lui avait toujours dit que, face à un ours, il fallait rester immobile. Alors, c'est ce qu'il fit.

-KEITH ! Réponds ou je jure devant Dieu que je te ferai avaler tout ton matériel de chantier !

-Tout?

La petite voix blanche de Keith calma un instant Ellen. Jute assez pour que l'italien reprenne contenance.

-Eh bien... c'est que, tu es mariée et...

-Et je suis censée pondre trois marmots à celui qui m'a passé la bague au doigt, c'est ça ?

-Non ! Surtout pas !

Nouveau silence. Cette fois, la jeune femme se mit à rire.

-Oh, ça, c'est très mignon.

-Je...

-Keith...

-Je... Je veux bien que tu aies des enfants avec lui, mais si tu ne l'aimes pas, je préférerai que tu évites.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, à côté de lui.

-J'aime quand tu me dis des choses comme ça.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui.

-...

-...

-Ellen ?

-Hmm?

-Tu veux vraiment avoir des enfants avec lui ?

-Non.

-Tu aimes les enfants ?

-Beaucoup.

-Les garçons ou les filles ?

-Je n'ai connu que Clive.

-Clive ?

-Mon petit frère, idiot.

-Clive... le Clive du chantier ! C'était pour ça ton fou rire l'autre jour ? Et le pique-nique... c'était pour Clive, pas pour moi !

Elle se mit à rire. Il joua les hommes jaloux et malheureux.

-Ce pique-nique, c'était pour moi. Pas pour Toi, pas pour Clive. Juste pour moi. J'avais envie d'aller vous voir.

-Je bosse avec ton frère...

-Mon Petit frère Keith. Tu bosses avec mon petit frère. Cet être merveilleux et travailleur dont la fiche de paie semble faire rager Anthony.

-Et ça t'amuse ?

-Oui. Clive va humilier Anthony. Et on s'en fait une joie, tous les deux.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mais je m'en fais une joie, moi aussi.

Ellen laissa échapper un baillement.

-Fatiguée ?

-Désolée. J'associe toujours Clive et moutons...

Keith sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules d'Ellen, l'attirant à lui.

-Envie de dormir un peu ?

-Mmm-oui. Il est environ quatorze heures, Anthony revient vers...

Elle fut interrompu par l'index de Keith qui lui barrait la bouche.

-Et si tu arrêtais de toujours tout faire en fonction d'Anthony ? Tu veux bien ?

Surprise, elle acquiesça, encore choquée. Keith lui fit un nouveau sourire et s'allongea, Ellen toujours dans les bras.

-Je t'aime. Marmotta-t-elle juste avant de s'endormir, blottie contre Keith.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa belle au pays des rêves, avec un sourire qui passerait à la génération suivante.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite... bientôt ! (et encore un chap de Washington, et oui...)<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonjour les enfants ! Je peux vous laisser à la bonne garde de Keith et Ellen ?**

**Bisouus et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>-KEITH ! Pose ce bébé immédiatement !<p>

-Mais il faut bien que je le tienne, sinon, il va fuir !

-KEITH !

Poussant un soupir, Keith Vinezzi posa le bambin au sol. Grossière erreur... Anthony (puisqu'il s'agissait de lui) prit en effet la fuite en rampant, tortillant son petit postérieur comme un ver de terre pour échapper à la surveillance paternelle.

-Tu vois Ellen ?

-Je m'en fiche, tu ne le portes PAS comme un coussin éventré !

-Mais... comment tu veux que je fasse ? Il bouge sans arrêt !

Ellen le fusilla du regard avant de lui donner Timothy.

-Avec lui, ça ira ?

-Oui, Timmy est sage, lui. Hein mon Timmy ?

Timothy répondit par un sourire édenté, ravi que son papa le félicite. La jeune mère de famille secoua la tête avant de partir en quête de son aîné.

-Anthony ! Arrête de partir comme ça, c'est dangereux !

-Dahors ! Dahors !

-Oui, tu veux aller dehors, mais non, tu n'iras pas. Tu sais marcher, alors arrête de ramper. Et en plus, quand tu pars comme ça, tu fais de la peine à Maman.

-Oh ?

Tony arrêta de remuer et s'assit sur la moquette, fixant sa mère d'un air innocent. Ellen lui répondit par son plus beau sourire avant de le prendre dans les bras. Les petits doigts se refermèrent sur le col du chemisier maternel, et aucune protestation ne fut émise.

-Tu vois Keith, ce n'est pas dur de faire obéir un garçon.

-Tu parles, il t'écoute juste parce que tu es une fille.

-Et alors, c'est bien comme ça que ta mère t'as élevé, non ?

-Oui, et regarde où j'en suis ! Je suis à la merci d'une femme qui me torture en me faisant manger du gâteau au chocolat. Je souffre !

-Ah oui ?

Le regard d'Ellen était un défi en lui même. Timothy s'était mis à babiller dès qu'il avait entendu « chocolat » et Anthony, lui, avait arrêté d'écouter à « gâteau ». En somme, les adultes se parlaient pendant que les petits fantasmaient sur un goûter perpétuel en guise de déjeuner, loin des petits pots de légumes et autres poisons gustatifs.

-Oui, je souffre. Tu es une vraie sadique. Tu me maltraites. Mais, ça tombe bien, je suis masochiste.

Ellen fit un bisou dans les cheveux de Tony pour ne pas rire et échapper son fils fasse au sourire Email Diamant de son compagnon. Le petit, bien entendu, poussa un couinement de joie.

-Oui Anthony, Papa et Maman vont te faire des câlins et des bisous, oui, comme tous les jeudis, …

-Et les mardis.

-Et les vendredis.

-N'oublions pas les mercredi !

-Et les week-ends !

-Mais, on en ajoute le lundi, pour bien démarrer la semaine.

-Et on fait tout pareil à Timmy-chéri !

-Pas de jaloux chez nous.

-Et moi alors ?

-Toi... je ne sais pas... Je crois que je suis allergique aux filles... Je vais rester avec les garçons...

Malgré cela, Keith embrassa Ellen, d'abord sur la joue, puis sur le nez, avant que l'aîné ne proteste.

Une odeur obscure et douteuse semblait être parvenue jusqu'à ses narines.

-Oh-oh... Tu as raison Bambino, je vais changer ton frère !

Il quitta la salle à manger, Timothy dans les bras, tout en parlant à son cadet.

-Mais comment tu peux émettre de pareilles bombes atomiques et être aussi mignon ?

* * *

><p>-C'est où c'est qu'elle est Mamai ?<p>

-Dans la salle magique avec la dame.

-Pouhquoi ?

-Parce ce qu'elle doit faire des examens.

-Pouhquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle veut savoir des choses.

-Pouhquoi ?

-Et pourquoi tu nous refais ta phase des questionnements existentiels Timothy, hein ?

-Je sais pas. Pouhquoi ?

-Parce que tu es plus intelligent que nous ?

-Tony... je t'ai déjà dis que Timothy n'était pas _plus_ intelligent que nous. Il a juste hérité plus de Mamai que toi.

-Pouhquoi ?

Keith usa de toute sa volonté pour ne pas écraser sa tête dans la table basse de la salle d'attente. Timothy était une machine à questions. C'était mignon en temps normal, mais là, il commençait à être fatigué. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit à cause du chantier qu'ils avaient dû boucler la nuit, Tony avait réussi à se couper le front dans le canapé (franchement, le canapé!?) et Ellen avait rendez-vous chez sa gynécologue-obstétricienne-docteur-de-fille. Bref, l'idéal pour un homme épuisé, décaféiné, qui s'était pris la porte vitrée en pleine face en arrivant (au grand amusement des garçons) et surtout, pour un homme chargé de garder deux enfants énergiques comme l'étaient Anthony et Timothy.

-Daid...

-Tony ?

-On peut aller sur le crocodile à bascuuuuuuuule ?

Soupir.

-Si vous voulez. Mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous basculez trop vite...

-Pouhquoi ?

-Parce qu'on a plus de pansements Timmy. Je prends la têêêêêête !

-Nooooooooooooon-euh !

L'entrepreneur se passa une main dans les cheveux. C'était vraiment épuisant, d'être père. Mais bon sang, il n'aurait échangé ça pour rien au monde !

* * *

><p>-Ellen, monsieur Vinezzi est venu nous rendre visite.<p>

-Oh, comme c'est charmant à vous monsieur Vinezzi. Comment vous portez-vous ?

-Très bien madame. Mes hommages madame.

Ellen inclina imperceptiblement la tête en guise de salut, avant de passer devant son mari.

-Anthony, as-tu décidé de ce que nous allons faire du petit salon ?

-Keith s'en occupera. Tu choisiras les couleurs et il fera les commandes.

-Bien, parfait.

-Excuse-moi chérie, mais je dois aller à une réunion... tu t'occupes de Keith ?

-Avec plaisir Anthony. Travaille-bien.

Anthony DiNozzo quitta donc la maison sans savoir que...

-Tu m'as demandé de venir... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as à ce point envie de faire refaire ton living ?

-Oui... et non. Enfin, oui. Mais il y a plus urgent.

-La cave ? La cuisine ? Parce que moi, je ne fais pas les cuisines, la cuisine, c'est Schm...

-Keith !

-Pardon, je me tais. Excuse-moi, reprends où tu en étais.

La jeune madame DiNozzo prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je suis enceinte.

-...

-Keith ?

-...

-Tu pourrais éventuellement réagir, tu sais ?

-D'Anthony ?

-Peu probable.

-...

-Keith...

-Euh... moi ?

-Non, je pensais à Benjamin Franklin, mais si tu veux, j'ai rien contre l'idée d'un bébé avec toi...

-Je... Tu... Nous ?

-Ouiiii... C'est bien Keith. Continue.

-On va avoir un bébé ?

-C'est ce que j'ai cru avoir signifier en disant « enceinte ».

-Mais... Mais, qu'est-ce qu'Anthony va dire ?

-Rien. J'espère bien me passer de lui apprendre.

-Quoi ? Mais, il va bien voir que tu es enceinte !

-Pas si je divorce, eejit.

-Mais... comment tu vas élever le bébé ? Sans...

-Comment JE vais élever le bébé ? Tu es sûr que ta langue n'a pas fourchée quelque part ?

-Euh... Désolé. Je... J'ai pas d'argent Ellen...

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Un bébé, ça coûte cher !

-Je t'en prie, un bébé n'a pas besoin d'une tétine en or massif.

-Anthony te tuera s'il apprend que tu l'as trompé !

-Je le tuerai lui si il essaie de faire l'éducation de notre bébé. Et je te tuerai toi si tu oses le laisser élever ton enfant !

-Mais j'ai rien fait !

-C'est ça...

-Mais quoi ? Tu veux quoi ?

-Je veux que tu te conduises comme un homme !

-J'en suis un !

-Prouve-le !

-Je ne peux pas !

-Pardon ?

-De toute façon, je ne peux pas t'aider... et ce n'est pas une question d'argent.

-Le rapport ?

-Ellen... je suis dans la marine...

-Et ?

-Et je vais être déployé.

Le silence qui suivit fit plus de bruit qu'une explosion dans un centre commercial.

-Tu... tu vas être...

-Déployé. Je suis désolé Ellen.

-Mais... et le mariage de Shannon ?

-Jethro est déployé, lui aussi. Avec un peu de chance, on aura une permission pour assister au mariage.

Ellen, sentant ses jambes se dérober sous elle, prit le parti de s'asseoir.

Keith, lui, resta adossé au montant de la porte, à quelques pas.

-Alors, moi, je vais avoir un bébé et toi, tu vas te faire tuer ? C'est ça, notre programme ?

-Ellen...

Mais Ellen ne répondit pas. Trop occupée à ravaler ses larmes. Il était hors de question qu'elle pleure. Tout à fait hors de question. On ne pleure pas, et certainement pas quand on est enceinte. Les émotions perturbent les bébés. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer.

-Ellen...

-Je prendrais du bleu pastel pour le petit salon.

Après ça, elle refusa de parler, et même de le regarder. Keith, comprenant qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre congé, l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta la maison des DiNozzo. Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un.

-Jethro... t'es libre ce soir ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! (je crois que ce n'est pas AIPMique, alors Gwen, je pense qu'on est bon^^<strong>


End file.
